ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over is a trade paperback collection published on January 30, 2019. Previews World page 9/19/18 It features a cover gallery of one A and Retailer Incentive covers. This trade paperback collects: *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Description *Page 2-3 reuses the page 17 panel 4 from Issue #7. *Page 4-5 reuses the Dramatis Personae pages from Crossing Over. *Page 6 reuses Cover A from Annual 2018. *Pages 7-46 are Annual 2018. *Page 47 reuses Cover B from Annual 2018. *Page 48 reuses Cover B from Issue #1. *Page 49-68 are Issue #1. *Page 69 reuses Cover RI-B from Issue #1. *Page 70 reuses Cover A from Issue #2 *Pages 71-90 are Issue #2. *Page 91 reuses Cover B from Issue #2. *Page 92 reuses Cover A from Issue #3. *Pages 93-112 are Issue #3. *Page 113 reuses Cover B from Issue #3. *Page 114 reuses Cover A from Issue #4. *Pages 115-134 are Issue #4. *Page 135 reuses Cover B from Issue #4. *Page 136 reuses Cover A from Issue #5. *Pages 137-156 are Issue #5. *Page 157 reuses Cover B from Issue #5. *Page 158 reuses Cover A from Issue #6. *Pages 159-178 are Issue #6. *Page 179 reuses Cover B from Issue #6. *Page 180 reuses Cover A from Issue #7. *Pages 181-200 are Issue #7. *Page 201 reuses Cover B from Issue #7. *Page 202 reuses Cover A from Issue #8. *Pages 203-222 are Issue #8. *Page 223 reuses Cover B from Issue #8. *Pages 224-230 are the departmental memos from Issue #1 to #8. *Pages 231-238 is the cover gallery: **Page 231: Issue #1 Cover A **Page 232: Issue #2 Cover RI **Page 233: Issue #3 Cover RI **Page 234: Issue #4 Cover RI **Page 235: Issue #5 Cover RI **Page 236: Issue #6 Cover RI **Page 237: Issue #7 Cover RI **Page 238: Issue #8 Cover RI Development On April 6, 2018, Erik Burnham confirmed Crossing Over would be collected in two trade paperbacks.erikburnham Tweet #1 4/6/18 Burnham later confirmed the Virtual Trading Cards promoting the maxi series would be collected in the trades.erikburnham Tweet #2 4/6/18 It was later revealed Crossing Over would be one trade paperback and the cards are not included. On November 7, 2018, Tom Waltz revealed the new cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Antonio Delgado and announced the trade was off to the printer.TomWaltz Tweet 11/7/18 Trivia *The Diamond order code is OCT180665. *This is the sixth to collect more than four issues. *This is the first to collect an annual and 8 issues. *On the front cover are: **Alan Crendall from the junior field team (Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters) of Dimension 50-S. **Peter Venkman from The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R. **Jillian Holtzmann from the Answer The Call Ghostbusters of Dimension 80-C. ***Holtzmann has her Proton Pistols out in addition to wearing her Proton Pack. **Kylie Griffin from the Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E. ***Kylie is holding her Proton Pistol. **Ron Alexander from the Chicago Ghostbusters. **Peter Venkman *The solicits for the trade used Cover B from Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 as their temporary cover image. *On page 46, which is page 40 of Annual 2018, the dialogue box from the original printing is excised and reveals another 15 easter egg on the small paper standee on the table. *On page 118, which is page 4 of Issue #4, the continuity error of Roland Jackson's presence in Dimension 75-B was corrected with Alan Crendall taking his rightful place in the panel. *The only cover not to appear is Crossing Over Issue #1 RI-A which was just an uncolored version of Cover A. *In each issue of Crossing Over, Dan Schoening added cameos of Kevin Beckman, head only, in random panels: **Issue #1 ***In page 11 of the issue, panel 5, peaking up from the table between Kylie Griffin and Peter. **Issue #2 ***In page 4 of the issue, panel 2, right of Jenny Moran by the black chip bag. **Issue #3 ***In page 16 of the issue, panel 4, in the tree right of Dani Shpak. **Issue #4 ***In page 13 of the issue, panel 1, above Erin Gilbert on the left. **Issue #5 ***In page 9, panel 1, by the staircase on the far right. **Issue #6 ***In page 1 of the issue, panel 2, right of Janine Melnitz. **Issue #7 ***In page 4 of the issue, panel 1, in the bush on the far right. **Issue #8 ***In page 20 of the issue, panel 4, the middle inside in the display by the register. References See Also *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB *Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB *Ghostbusters International TPB *Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB *Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call TPB Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverTPBPreorderCover.jpg|Solicit cover GhostbustersCrossingOverTPBPage3.jpg|Title page GhostbustersCrossingOverTPBPage4.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverTPBPage5.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverTPBBackCoverPreview.jpg|Spine and Rear Cover Category:IDW Content Collections